With the rapid development of science and technology, intelligent mobile terminals are quickly popularized in people. Generally, in order to conveniently and quickly perform an operation such as traffic monitoring and music playback, a user may place an icon of a commonly used application program of the user on a dockbar. The dockbar may be abbreviated as a dock. Moreover, the dockbar is used as a functional interface used for starting and switching a running application program, and an application program corresponding to an icon on the dockbar may be directly entered by tapping the icon. Therefore, how to process the dockbar may have a direct impact on an application program corresponding to an icon therein.
In the existing technology, during processing of the dockbar, one screen dockbar is set on a desktop, and the number of icons that can be placed on the screen dockbar is defined. Moreover, the icons may be an icon of an application program, and may also be an icon of a folder. When the user drags an icon of the commonly used application program or folder of the user to the dockbar, if the number of icons on the dockbar at this moment does not reach the defined number, the icon dragged by the user can be successfully placed on the dockbar; and if the number of icons on the dockbar at this moment reaches the defined number, the icon dragged by the user cannot be successfully placed on the dockbar.
In the existing technology, merely one screen dockbar is set on the desktop, and the number of icons that can be placed on the dockbar is defined, so that the number of icons of application programs or folders that can be placed on the dockbar is small, and the number of running application programs that are started or switched by using the dockbar is also subject to certain limitations.